Dangerous Game
by PrettyInPuNk2
Summary: It started as a simple game of truth or dare. but mix in murder, disappearances, and jealous rage...its anything but a "fun" night
1. Default Chapter

It was an unusually boring Friday night for the Gryffindor kids. There was a swirling blizzard outside, on the dark castle grounds, and part of the Hogwarts Castle had caved in. All evening classes had been cancelled; so all the Gryffindors sat around lazily.silently.  
  
Harry Potter, a very attractive and famous sixth year, was slung over a musty, antique chair, staring at the walls of the common room. Ron Weasley, his best friend with flaming red hair, was in the middle of a very serious chess match against Lee Jordan, a close friend of theirs. Hermione Granger, another good friend of Harry's, was, of course, hunched over a very thick, dusty book, her eyes scanning through the pages. "This is boring," Lee finally announced, getting to his feet.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," Ron yawned. "I actually wish I was in class right now."  
  
"Don't talk like that!" Neville Longbottom joined them. He entered the common room and, as usual, tripped over a footstool. It was just like Neville to do that; he was clumsy and foolish.  
  
"Well, what can we do? There's nothing!" Lee whined. Harry rolled his eyes. Sometimes these guys could get annoying.  
  
"Let's just go to bed," Harry suggested. Everyone began protesting at once.  
  
"It's too early!"  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
"Barely seven o'clock!"  
  
"Fine!" Harry snapped, "Don't whine to me then!" Immediately, about a dozen other Gryffindors, some older and some younger than Harry, came rushing down the stairs from their rooms.  
  
"The snow is getting pretty bad out there," said a freckle-faced girl Harry had never met before. She was tall and slender, with long, shiny red hair. Her big brown eyes were soft. The gray skirt she wore with her uniform was inches higher than her knees, revealing long, thin legs. Harry gulped. She caught his glance and smiled at him, walking over. Harry straightened up and grinned nervously.  
  
"Hi," she said, sitting down in the seat next to him. "Mind?"  
  
"No!" Harry exclaimed, "Sit, not at all!" He looked her over and felt his heart melt. She was gorgeous! She giggled.  
  
"I'm Cora," she introduced herself, extending a hand, "Seventh year. You?"  
  
"Harry," he said, shaking her head and noticing with a grin that her fingernails were painted a bright red, "Sixth year." Her mouth immediately dropped open, a reaction Harry was used to.  
  
"Harry-?" she asked.  
  
"Potter." He expected her to scream, or to say "Ohmigod" and start making a fuss about him, but she didn't. Instead, she smiled warmly.an award winning smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I've heard of you," she said casually. She slid her hand onto his, and he gulped again.  
  
"I've got an idea!" the voice startled them all. It was Hermione's, she was glancing in Harry's direction, obviously a bit annoyed at Cora's touch. "How about we play Truth or Dare?" she smiled devilishly. 


	2. The game begins

Immediately, everyone jumped at the chance. After all, it was a great idea, wasn't it? They were all bored, and it seemed like the ideal game.  
  
"Hermione Granger wants to play Truth or Dare?" Lee grinned. "I love it!" Hermione blushed and impatiently sat on the wooden floors of the common room.  
  
"Come on everyone! Sit, sit let's play!" With simple shrugs and smiles, all twelve kids in the common room sat in a giant circle. Harry sat down in between Ron and Hermione, his legs crossed Indian-style. Cora sauntered over flirtatiously and smiled down at Hermione.  
  
"Granger, you wouldn't mind scooching over a bit, would you? I'd love to sit next to Harry." Harry couldn't help but feel very pleased. Cora was actually interested in him? Beautiful older Cora? It was amazing. He grinned.  
  
"Oh, I don't think it will be a problem," he laughed gently, pushing Hermione further left, and making room for Cora. "You don't mind, do ya, Hermione?" Ron gulped a bit and stared at Harry. Cora smiled and sat down, her legs facing Harry. She crossed them at her ankles and leaned back a bit, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Hermione felt very hurt inside but didn't say a word. She figured this would be the best opportunity to be dared to kiss Harry, or to let everyone know that she had a crush on him. But how could she do it, when he was obviously smitten with Cora?  
  
It'll pass, she reminded herself. Harry's known me for like, five years. He's known Cora for five minutes. Friends always come first, right? Don't they? Somehow, she couldn't reassure herself. "Who goes first?" she tried her best to sound cheerful.  
  
"I will!" Some older boy announced. He looked around the circle, and smiled. "Leslie, truth or dare?" There was a small squeak given from a girl sitting opposite Harry. She had long, blonde pigtails and shiny blue eyes. She was short and a little on the pudgy side, with rosy cheeks like an angel. None of the sixth year kids were very interested in this; they didn't know Leslie and didn't personally care.  
  
"Ummmm..truth, no dare.uh, no, truth!" she stammered. The boy thought for a second, and then a girl with brown hair sitting next to him whispered in his ear. Automatically, his face lit up.  
  
"Who was the last guy you've kissed?" Leslie turned a bright red and muttered. "What? We can't hear you!" the boy laughed.  
  
"Stu! Okay, Stu Shepard!" All of the older kids laughed gleefully, while the sixth years rolled their eyes.  
  
"How about this?" Hermione was getting very impatient, "The sixth years play their own game?" She was hoping to get rid of Cora, also.  
  
"Good idea," Harry muttered. Cora stood to get up, but Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "Except for Cora!" Hermione frowned and muttered to herself. Was there no getting rid of her?? The other older kids all got up and moved over to chairs in the back, leaving only the Sixth year Gryffindors to play.  
  
"Okay..um, Lee, I guess you go." Ron shrugged. "If you want to." Lee nodded and looked around.  
  
"Okay, Lavender, truth or dare?" Lavender Brown giggled nervously. Harry smiled. He'd had a mild crush on Lavender in his fifth year, but it had subsided somewhere around his sixth.  
  
"Truth!" Lee rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Finally, his eyes lit up.  
  
"Who did you have the longest crush on, ever?" Lavender blushed furiously.  
  
"Oh, you're mean, Lee!" she hissed. Everyone laughed. "Ummm." her face was turning hot and beet-red.  
  
"Come on Lavender!" Harry hooted happily, grabbing Cora's hand bravely and giving it a squeeze.  
  
"YOU!" She piped up suddenly at Harry. "I had like, a four year crush on Harry! There I said it!" Harry blushed also. Did she have a crush on him, when he liked her?? Everyone burst into laughter.  
  
"Cool, Lavender," Harry chuckled, "I liked you for a little while too."  
  
"Really? Funny," Lavender giggled. Hermione was furious. He liked Lavender?? Once?? Why couldn't he like her?? All this flirting was going on and she wasn't part of it! "My turn." Lavender's pale eyes scanned the crowd of kids. "Hermione, truth or dare?" Hermione's heart leapt. Could this be her chance?  
  
"Truth," she said bravely.  
  
"Who was the last guy you.snogged?"  
  
[now for my non-British readers, snogged means "made out with"]  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh as Hermione blushed a brilliant magenta color. Hermione seemed hurt by his snorting, so he stopped.but really.how could Hermione ever of snogged someone?! She was definitely attractive; curvy with dark hair and emerald eyes like Harry's.but she was so into schoolwork, it was a bit of a turnoff.  
  
"Oh, please, no, don't make me say it!" Everyone looked up. Nobody expected her to have actually done it!  
  
"COME ON!" They probed her, "YOU HAVE TO TELL!"  
  
"Fine," she wriggled tensely.this wasn't what she wanted at all. "It was..Draco. Malfoy." 


End file.
